1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to managing information about database transactions, and more specifically, to dynamically controlling overhead and volume associated with collecting transactional performance and accounting data.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a multi-tenant cloud computing environment, database management systems handle high transaction rates and collect corresponding transactional performance and accounting data. Collecting and maintaining this data facilitates charge-back and problem analysis according to each tenant's service level agreement (SLA) with the cloud system provider. However, if the processing or disk space costs of collecting the data are too great, the transactional throughput rate may be impeded and/or information about the transactions may have to be discarded.